


JJ knows better

by daydreamwithyou



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Garvez, JJ x cheetos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou
Summary: JJ is tired of seeing her friends resist their obvious feelings for each other so when she has the chance to help she does without thinking it twice. (Always have in mind I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Kudos: 64





	JJ knows better

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I came up with earlier today, I hope you enjoy it. P.S. It took me forever to come up with a title and I was torn between 'the effect of plants' and this and well I'm convinced JJ was the first to notice these idiots were crushing hard on each other so, yeah. It's also midnight and I got distracted many times writing this, excuse my grammar mistakes.

Luke was about enter the conference room when he heard JJ’s voice.

“I’m sorry, Penelope” He stopped before entering and he heard Penelope let out a long sigh.

“It’s stupid I know” He barely could heard her but he knew immediately she was crying, he felt an impulse to go and hold her, ask her what was wrong and what he could do to make it better, his jaw tensed it wasn’t his place, even though he wanted to be the one she went to when she was sad, he still wasn’t sure where he stood with Penelope.

“Are you gonna go in or are you gonna block the entrance all day?” Tara teased, walking past him, and sitting in her chair waiting for the rest to see where they were headed.

He was sure he was the only one who noticed Penelope turning to the screen and discreetly wiping the tears off her face.

After Emily briefed the entire team, he tried to talk to Penelope but she hurried to her lair, he wanted to follow her but they were heading to the airplane in ten minutes and he needed to grab his stuff, so he tried to let it go for the time being.

A few days later they were on their way home after catching the unsub, and as usual, Luke couldn’t stop thinking about Penelope while being away but this time he was worried and curious about why she was sad. At the moment, JJ was sitting in front of him looking through her phone and eating some cheetos on the jet and he decided to take his chance, hoping he wouldn’t seem too nosy.

“JJ, the other day before this case I noticed Penelope was upset, do you have any idea why was that?” Luke noticed how JJ bit back a smirk but he didn’t mind, if someone could suspect about his feelings for Penelope was her, she was very observant.

“Her plant died, and she really loved it, she’s had it for years so it was emotional for her” She explained, Luke nodded and looked outside the window, realizing they were almost home, he failed to notice JJ staring at him expectantly “I bet she would feel better if someone gave another plant to her”

He looked at her with narrowed eyes “Are you suggesting I do that? Some days I’m not even sure she tolerates me” He tried to joke but it was true, he sometimes felt like that.

The blonde rolled her eyes, they were both so oblivious and she was tired of seeing him pining for her and Penelope fighting her crush “I’ll text you the name and where you can get it, thank me later” She returned to her bag of cheetos and Luke didn’t argued.

It didn’t take more than two days for him to show up at her apartment, holding not only one but two plants, just when he was figuring out how to knock, she opened the door, surprised to see him there.

“H-hey Luke, what are you doing here?” She stammered sounding surprised.

He didn’t feel nervous before but the minute he saw her face he almost forgot how to breathe “I-I heard that one of your plants died and I thought you might need new company” Penelope smiled and tried to play it cool despite the fact that her heart started beating rapidly.

She raised an eyebrow “So you came here to make me company? You think I’d rather have you here than my dear plant Goldie”

“No! N-no I didn’t mean me, I meant, these, I brought you these plants” She couldn’t hold back the laugh anymore and finally directed her eyes towards the beautiful plants he was holding.

“They are gorgeous, thank you, come in, let’s find them some spots” She took one of the plants and turned to enter her hom, he followed her, it wasn’t the first time he was there but it was the first time they were alone.

“I hope I’m not intruding” She shot her an amused looked “You know, dropping by unannounced”

“Ah, newbie, all my friends are welcome anytime they’d like except maybe Sundays really really early, everyone should be sleeping in on Sundays” He smiled brightly listening to her calling him a friend, even though he wished he was more, it was a good start and maybe everything they were going to ever be “Now, who told you exactly what plant I used to have?”

“Oh, a little birdie” He tried to shrug it off.

“So JJ did, I only lost one of my plants, why did you bring two?”

“It turns out there are different types of pothos plant and I didn’t know which one you had and they had these two kinds so I thought there’s no such thing as too many?” He explained, still standing in the middle of her living room holding the plant, while Penelope placed the other on her kitchen counter.

“I like the way your brain works, newbie, I truly appreciate this” She leaned on her counter and shot him a smile, her stomach did a flip and she felt herself blush, she hated that she was acting like a middle school girl with a crush but Luke had the power to turn her into that “I think I’m gonna hang that one where I used to have Goldie” Penelope walked to the place and Luke followed her closely.

“I can hang it if you’d like” He offered.

She snorted “Are you calling me short?” Luke saw she was teasing and joined her.

“Well now that you’re not wearing your high heels I can see you’re not as tall as I thought” Penelope mockingly gasped and without thinking he continued “It’s ok, you look cute” He stopped dead in his tracks and Penelope almost laughed at his expression, suddenly she didn’t feel like a middle school girl no more, a wave of confidence washed through her body.

“Are you kidding me? I’m always cute, Luke” The sound of his name made him go weak in the knees.

He remained silent while he adjusted the plant in the knitted hanger and focused solely on that and not on the playful smirk she was sending him, he was sure that Penelope had just figured the power she had over him.

“I haven’t offered you anything to drink, do you want something?” He swallowed, it was all too much, they were co-workers and friends, like she had noted a little before, he didn’t need to screw everything up by bringing up his feelings or making them noticeable to her, when she wouldn’t reciprocate them. 

“No, thanks” He finished hanging the plant and pressed his lips together “I must get going, see you at work” Luke hurriedly walked towards the door with Penelope following him, a little disappointed at his sudden goodbye, he was already out the door when he turned to her.

“Penelope,” He swallowed “Would you like to have dinner some time?” He swore her eyes glowed and that there was a small smile adorning her face.

“It’s not fair, you know?” She pursed her lips “You asking me out after bringing those two beauties, how could I say no to you?” Her nose scrunched and Luke regretted asking.

“I’m sorry, I would never-” Penelope rolled her eyes and decided to shut him up by putting her lips on his, he placed his hands on each side of her face and he swore he was never letting her go, unfortunately Penelope did.

“The fact that you can’t tell when I’m messing with you is hilarious, newbie, I’d love to have dinner” He had the biggest smile on his face and although she loved that smile she resumed kissing him, and Luke didn’t mind it one bit, he would definitely thank JJ later, hell, he’d buy him anything she wanted.


End file.
